


一旦做爱就再也出不去的房间

by Saigyouji_Yoooko



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Edgeplay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saigyouji_Yoooko/pseuds/Saigyouji_Yoooko
Summary: •左右位是スタゼノ•ABO paro: A🚬/Ω✖️•🚬✖️互不相识前提，不是幼驯染•伪r18，无真正意义上的r情节，毕竟是一旦做爱就再也出不去的房间⚠️雷击注意。没头没尾的喜剧故事，有点弱智
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 11





	一旦做爱就再也出不去的房间

……整人综艺节目吗？？

他困惑地四下看了看，又试着推了推面前的门，果然纹丝不动。

就算是开玩笑也太过头了，而且无法参透意义何在。不过总之，很火大就是了。

因为谜之原因昏迷了一段时间，又因为谜之原因记不起来昏迷前发生的事，最后一睁眼人就在这里了。

目测两百呎左右的狭小房间一览无余，除了天花板上安装的一颗自带防护笼的白炽灯泡外不存在任何家具。类似审讯室或者关押精神病患的软壁牢房，这里的墙体和地面也铺着厚厚一层泡沫垫与人造皮革，陈旧而破损。一言蔽之，装潢风格相当的不妙，且猥琐。

一扇严丝合缝的门，没有把手、门锁、钥匙孔，或任何可以用来从里向外打开的配件，在其上方，镶嵌着一个显示读秒倒计时的电子屏幕。

而最叫人不适的，莫过于粘贴在门上的那个东西。

每个单词的大小、颜色、字体皆不同，是从不同报纸杂志之类的印刷品上剪下单词，然后拼贴在一张A4纸上组成一句东倒西歪的标语。

 _一旦_ **做爱** 就 _**再也**_ 出不去的 _房间_

他将那行字默读一遍，露出费解的表情。

这太他妈诡异了。

A片版电锯○魂吗……？

至于那扇时间正在分秒减少的电子屏，倒计时一旦变成“0”，只要在这期间没发生儿童不宜的事，门就会打开，让他们重获自由。

是这意思吧？应该没理解错。

8小时。

很好，不算很长。

他掏了掏口袋，却没找到想找的东西，斯坦非常不甘心地浑身上下自摸一遍，连屁股后面的装饰性口袋都没放过。

空空如也。

“别费劲了。”这个时候房间里另一个人开口说道，“在我们醒过来之前，我们的随身物品就全被搜刮没了。放弃吧。”

“……啧。”

**选项1：** 自我介绍一下！

“我是斯坦利·斯奈德中尉。”

“我知道。我是杰诺博士。”

“我也知道。我在ames研究中心见到你。”斯坦尽量露出无害的微笑。“只是我们以前不太说话。”

穿着白大褂的杰诺抱着双臂倚墙站着，指尖在臂弯上不停地敲敲打打，脸上没有一丝笑容。“是啊。”

“所以这到底是恶作剧还是什么。”

“不管是什么，我现在都很火大。我还有research要做，两篇paper没写完，还有一个排在下周的讲座没准备。”杰诺说，“我从这鬼地方出去以后的第一件事就是把搞我的家伙的脑袋拧下来。敢浪费我时间。”

斯坦发出赞同的笑声。“哈哈哈哈。”

杰诺看起来是真的很恼火，还（似乎是无意识地）啃咬起了拇指的指甲。

“……他妈的我可是科学院院士，Federal Employee好吧，两个终身职位，连马斯克都要乖乖听我的话，霍金都跟我聊过天。绑架我什么后果想过吗。”

杰诺一边说一边困兽般焦虑地在房间里走来走去，他呼吸急促，眨眼频繁，眼睛瞪得太大，以至于眼眶都紧绷到发红。这家伙不太对劲，斯坦心想，人在极端愤怒却强压着不发作时，就是这个状态。

“……你先休息一会吧。”斯坦靠着墙坐到地上，又拍了拍身边的地板。

杰诺无奈地在他身边坐下。

“你没事吧？”斯坦问。

杰诺没有回答他的问题，而是抬头看了看电子屏。“所以这个倒计时是咱们必须在一起待满8小时的意思么……”

“大概是。”

斯坦嗅了嗅不太流通的空气。

原来如此，他领悟了，本以为杰诺是纯粹因为被绑架才表现得如此不安。

原来那句标语是指这个。

他闻到的是欧米伽的信息素。还欲盖弥彰地混合着一种好像牙膏一样的薄荷味。

是抑制剂。

很显然杰诺也察觉到了，他们对视一下。

杰诺又扫了那张剪贴画一眼，脸色愈发难看。

“……这真够没品的。”

“是啊……”

**剩余时长：07:45:18**

**选项2：** 聊聊天吧！

“我一直以为你是B型普通人。”气氛本来就沉闷，如果大家都不讲话就更怪了。斯坦试图找话题，“毕竟没怎么见过你休假。平常也没见你……”

杰诺一言不发，他只是面色阴沉地静坐。

“你别紧张。”斯坦也十分无奈。他徒劳地解释：“我是好A，是平权主义A，是尊重欧米伽的A。我不会伤害你。”

他一边说一边捋起袖子，露出小臂，示意给杰诺看上面的针孔。“因为发情很麻烦可能会影响到我工作，所以我年年注射抑制剂。就像……呃，”他思考一下，想找个通俗易懂的解释，“大概是和狂犬疫苗差不多的东西？”

杰诺扫了一眼，说道：“是激素。”

他突然开口，导致斯坦没反应过来。“嗯？”

“我是说你往胳膊里打的东西，是激素类药物，用外界激素来调节体内激素，达到抑制的效果。什么疫苗，原理都不一样好吧。你不懂别乱比喻啊。”杰诺叹了口气，“你又不是小猫小狗。”

斯坦：“这样。”

“不过，给你个忠告。使用激素疗法会伤害到免疫系统，长期使用还会产生抗药性。你以后别再用了。”杰诺也拉起自己的衬衫袖管，小臂内侧黏贴着一张圆形的小纸片。“你看我这个，皮肤吸收型，颠茄提取的生物碱，小剂量，对身体完全无害，不会影响内分泌，”或许是斯坦的友善让他放下戒备，又或许是他真的很中意自己正在使用的这款产品，总之杰诺突然来了兴致，热心程度堪比商场推销员，“应付日常工作环境完全没问题，使用起来也很方便。我和你讲，黑五的时候买还可以打折。”

斯坦靠近观察。“有趣，好像戒烟贴一样哎。”

“是的。作用机制也差不多。”

斯坦：“这样啊……”

杰诺：“嗯……”

斯坦：“……”

杰诺：“……”

斯坦：“没别的意思，这玩意挺好的，但是……”

逼仄的囚室根本不通风，空气中信息素的浓度越来越大，还伴随着如影随形的薄荷味。外用抑制剂通常是这个原理。伴随着使用者体温的升高，信息素散发得越多，抑制剂的气味就挥发得越多，换言之，消耗得越快。

“一张贴片可以维持四个小时。”杰诺看着自己的手臂说，“可我不记得这个换了多久。”

“就算你刚换……”

斯坦抬眼看了看电子显示屏。

**剩余时长：07:43:01**

**选项3：** 保持距离

“做爱这种口语化词汇真是有够抽象啊。”杰诺无所事事，开始琢磨起唯一一条游戏规则来。“不精确的表述，我最讨厌。

“making love，having sex，性行为，到底是什么定义。难道只有这种，”杰诺做了个手势，“才叫做爱吗，那oral sex算不算做爱，hand job，又算不算？”

斯坦平静地说：“保险起见，最好都别做。”

“我同意。”杰诺向斯坦示意一下长方形房间的一角，又指了指对角线方向的角落。

“你坐这里，我坐那里。”

“好主意。”

**剩余时长：07:41:11**

**选项4：** 什么也不做

“……这玩意没用了。”

杰诺把贴片从手臂上撕下来，随手扔在一边。

斯坦看着天花板发呆。“我发觉了。”

两个人隔着超远距离遥遥交谈。

“我收回前言。激素疗法看来还是有点儿优点的。还好你到现在也没有发情，不然有好戏看了。”杰诺叹道，“啊，淦。一想到正在被摄像头窥阴我就杀心四起。”

斯坦忧郁地说：“发了……”

“啊？”

杰诺愣住，接着又困惑地打量着他。

“我不明白为什么。”斯坦无能为力地说道，“就以往经验来说，打一针，一年都管够了。我从青春期起就是这么过来的。”

“……是这样吗？”杰诺半信半疑地说。

“你看不出来很正常，但我没有骗你。因为我擅长忍耐。”

斯坦：“我是狙击手。我的最高纪录，曾经在狙击位置待命了60个小时，中途没睡过一秒钟的觉。区区8小时，对我来讲不算什么。”

“……帅啊！哥们。”

“对吧。”

对，不算什么。

不算什么不算什么不算什么。

斯坦把右手五指伸开又握拳，握拳又伸开，后脑勺靠在软墙上，闭目养神。

……不妙，不妙啊。

似乎在短短半小时里，依赖多年的药物就背叛了他，身体也背叛了他。这种失控还真是久违了，欧米伽信息素绵软的香气才刚刚散发出一缕，明明是这种稀薄的浓度，却偏偏好像在挠痒痒，轻轻搔刮着他的鼻腔，呼吸道，大脑，和一些别的部位。

忍，总之，忍就对了。斯坦利，魂系列老玩家，一个不屈不挠的硬汉，这个世界上没有什么是他忍不了的。

斯坦心知肚明自己的情况有多糟糕，烟瘾的发作叫他焦躁不已，杰诺的信息素又把他折磨得头晕。必须进入状态去休息，因为他需要足够的体力来保持理智。

**剩余时长：07:30:00**

**选项5：** 来接吻吧！

“……摸摸我。”

斯坦一睁眼，被杰诺近在咫尺的脸吓了一跳。

“……”他的语气不能自控地变得强硬：“走开。”

这家伙快要不行了。他心想。

“快摸，”杰诺一把揪住斯坦的衣领，他语调不稳地催促道，“缓解一下。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“没让你对我怎么样，这样摸。”见某人无动于衷，他直接抓起斯坦的右手，用脸颊蹭了蹭。斯坦利的体温偏低，手掌覆盖在脸上凉凉的，导致他迷恋地摩挲很久。

斯坦顺从地给杰诺当冰袋，他问道：“你好点吗？”

杰诺浑浑噩噩地摇了摇头，又把斯坦的手心贴在自己的脖子上。

杰诺摸起来好像发了高烧一样滚烫，他的脉搏在薄薄的皮肤下簌簌跳动，碎发蹭在手指上，感觉毛茸茸的。这家伙的脖颈真是纤细啊，斯坦默默想道，他用一只手就能握住。

放慢呼吸，咬住牙关，避免直视杰诺的眼睛，斯坦的目光无处安放地扫来扫去，最后只得汇聚在杰诺衬衫的第一粒纽扣上。

二人双双低头沉默几秒钟，“那……”杰诺艰难地开口，“亲一下总可以吧。”

斯坦同样艰难地说：“我觉得可以。”

嘴唇相碰，两人闭着眼睛，脸色潮红地进行了一系列深入交换唾液的行为，本以为几秒就能速战速决的救急方案被拖延到长达数分钟，到最后亲得难舍难分，胸膛贴着胸膛，大腿缠着腰肢，连心跳似乎都能隔着薄薄的肋骨快乐共振起来。两个人都不太想结束，一边双双从喉间发出细小而满足的呻吟，一边连手指都相互紧扣摩挲。

连空气都变得潮热而黏稠，等他们反应过来的时候已经晚了，效果自然适得其反，两个人都勃起到裤裆天花板。斯坦后知后觉地想挣脱，可由于姿势不妙，轻轻一动就要蹭到重要部位，“不不不，”他听见杰诺连忙说，“就这样保持住！别动！不然会射出来的。”

两人好像小学生玩123木头人一样，同时用极度不自然的姿势僵硬地静止下来。

就这样，他们相顾无言地在恐惧中喘息了一会儿，然后杰诺才接着说：“成年男性勃起时间平均为15分钟左右，中间有一个峰值。硬撑完过渡期，等到消退期就好了。”他维持着那个尴尬的动作，“我们就这样等。让它自然停止就好。”

别说话了，别说话了。

斯坦在心里默念。

好近好近，他每说一个字，每一下吐息都轻柔地撩拨着耳畔，斯坦想通过深呼吸冷静一下，可是鼻腔里全是信息素在引诱他，不只鼻子，香甜的诱饵环绕周身上下，存在在每一丝空气里，囚室的每一个角落，好像水流一样涌动。这种感觉像天堂又像地狱。脆弱的喉咙就那样暴露在自己唇边，发情状态敏锐数倍的神经甚至能让斯坦听见杰诺跳动的脉搏，甚至能嗅到温暖的血液在他的皮肤下汩汩流淌。

欧米伽充血膨胀的腺体在催促他遵循本能去咬破。

咬下去，标记他，把他变成自己的所有物。

斯坦干涩地吞咽一下，发出轻微而难耐的磨牙声。

“我靠。”他沙哑地感叹。

更糟的是，他闻到了新的气味。

一定是他体温持续升高的缘故，阿尔法的信息素也不可抑制地散发出来，失调的荷尔蒙四处乱窜，两种信息素融合在一起，变成一种全新的气息。

不行，不行，不行，冷静点……

下半身毫无下班的迹象，斯坦撑在地面上的手开始不知所措地抓挠起来，他努力让自己想些别的。

一定有什么一想到就硬不起来的东西，一定有——

**剩余时长：07:10:01**

**选项6：** ……

斯坦在一团烂泥般的大脑里搜刮半天，结果杰诺抢先一步崩溃了。

“……我做不到。”

他好像畏冷的猫一样钻进斯坦的怀里，本来两人硬生生拉开的几公分距离瞬间归零。

“我放弃了，”他伸出小小的舌尖，贪婪地依次舔舐着斯坦的耳廓，下巴，脖颈，“我受不了了，斯坦利，我受不了了。”

斯坦痛苦不已地把这家伙的脸推开。

“……你听我说，”斯坦脸颊通红，额角青筋都憋到暴跳，他用仅剩的理智罗织语句，企图给杰诺讲道理，“我们是被算计了，所以，绝对绝对，不能正中这个混蛋的下怀，明白吗，别只想着让自己爽到，当务之急是离开这里，因为只有先从这个鬼地方离开，才有机会好好算这笔账，现在，博士，你冷静下来，重拾一下被戏弄的仇恨，你就会——”

长篇大论遭到打断，杰诺吮吸着斯坦的指尖，小小的口腔又湿又热，嘴唇软绵绵——他吸了一会还觉得不尽兴，直接把斯坦的整根食指吞到指根。

“啊！”斯坦发出抓狂的惨叫声，“我操！”

他手忙脚乱地解下自己的皮带，直接把神智不清的杰诺绑成了一团，而此时已然腿软得连站都站不起来，只得狼狈地提着裤子向远离杰诺的方向挪动。

下身疼死了，硬得像要爆炸，敏感充血的龟头和冠状沟在布料中来回摩擦，比酷刑还像酷刑。

还剩7小时，他想，加油，斯坦利，你做得到。

**剩余时长：07:00:00**

###### end


End file.
